


Apocalypse

by Clockwork



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post canon piece involving possible character deaths and a growing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse

For some the world ended with the death of a loved one. Perhaps a parent, or even a child, but that single loss was enough to end the world of a single person. Sometimes even a family. They might well go on living but they would never quite be the same, never quite recover from everything it was they lost. They would walk and eat and even talk but the person they had been would be dead and that could never be changed.

All of life's changes meant a death of one kind or another. Sometimes those deaths singled the death of every single living person left on the planet.

The body had been covered in boils, large enough that the nose was barely distinguishable from any other of the puss filled bubbles. White bubbles had formed at the corners of the man's mouth and his eyes were nothing but black holes. What had once been a human was now nothing more than a laboratory specimen. What had once been a human was why Jim and Blair were locked within a plexiglass room, waiting to hear the results, to hear if the fate that awaited them was to die as a bubbled up bit of flesh that was nothing more than a contagion to the next person that came in contact with them.

It wasn't how they had meant to come out. Not to everyone at once. It hadn't been their plan to have doctors and scientists and federal agents privy to what they had shared for nearly five years. Yet in that crisis, knowing that a single positive test results could mean they were hours from death, neither was willing to hide it any longer.

Banks stood at the door, watching his top two detectives through the glass window. Blair was curled up on himself, settled onto Jim's lap. They were wrapped around one another, lips moving but speaking so softly that even the microphones in the room couldn't pick up what they were saying. Not that it was anyone's business, and Banks was glad they couldn't be heard. He might have had to disable the system if anyone could. What was obvious was that they were very much in love. Very much in love and possible some of the earliest victims of an epidemic that could sweep the world in a matter of weeks. If they were infected then the entire population of the world was at risk, and for the first time they were more focused on one another than in playing hero. Simon thought that was exactly as it should be.

"How much longer until we know,' he demanded, hollering loud enough that Jim flinched inside the quarantine room.

"They're sending the results over now." The doctor came to stand beside Simon, watching the pair beyond the window. "It's a shame."

"They aren't dead yet,' he snapped, bristling with anger at the man's words.

"No sir, that's not what I meant. I was referring to their relationship. Others have said that if they make it through this then they'll be forced to resign."

The only thing that saved the doctor was someone coming up and handing him a sheaf of papers. Simon was glad for the interruption. It kept him from laying the man out then and there. He waited while the man read them over.

"Well?"

"Seems they're going to live,' he said, handing the papers to Banks. "The corpse was a set up. They're no biotoxic threat. This time."

An apocalypse had been averted but the doctor had made one thing clear to Banks. The threat was far from over for Ellison and Sandburg.


End file.
